Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and a computer-readable recording medium containing a program executed by the input device.
Discussion of Related Art
There has been conventionally known an input device into which directions or commands are inputtable through a touch panel. In the input device, various directions can be inputted through the touch panel by switching a display image in a display portion of the input device. For instance, in a state in which soft keys that represent English letters are displayed on the display portion of the input device, a user can input English letters. By switching the soft keys that represent English letters to soft keys that represent numerals, the user can input numerals.